1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise and gait-training apparatus primarily but not exclusively for use in the rehabilitation of disabled persons, such as the victims of strokes, spinal injuries or the like who suffer from impaired mobility. However, it is expected that sonic embodiments of the apparatus may also be suitable for use by sportspersons who wish to correct or alter their gait to improve their performance.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Persons who have suffered spinal injuries or strokes or who have undergone surgery such as arthroplasty may require intensive therapy to enable them to stand, balance, walk and sit down. This type of rehabilitation is usually provided in healthcare institutions. Conventional apparatus for use in the rehabilitation of such persons is designed to exercise muscles and to aid a person to walk. However, it does not always require the user's legs to follow a pathway simulating a natural movement of the leg during walking. This can result in the user adopting a poor gait.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise and gait-training apparatus which overcomes this disadvantage.